Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, charged-coupled devices (CCDs), solar cells, and digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs).
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual projections for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices exploit the electrical properties of semiconductor materials. The atomic structure of semiconductor material allows the material's electrical conductivity to be manipulated by the application of an electric field or base current or through the process of doping. Doping introduces impurities into the semiconductor material to manipulate and control the conductivity of the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device contains active and passive electrical structures. Active structures, including bipolar and field effect transistors, control the flow of electrical current. By varying levels of doping and application of an electric field or base current, the transistor either promotes or restricts the flow of electrical current. Passive structures, including resistors, capacitors, and inductors, create a relationship between voltage and current necessary to perform a variety of electrical functions. The passive and active structures are electrically connected to form circuits, which enable the semiconductor device to perform high-speed calculations and other useful functions.
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured using two complex manufacturing processes, i.e., front-end manufacturing, and back-end manufacturing, each involving potentially hundreds of steps. Front-end manufacturing involves the formation of a plurality of die on the surface of a semiconductor wafer. Each semiconductor die is typically identical and contains circuits formed by electrically connecting active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing involves singulating individual semiconductor die from the finished wafer and packaging the die to provide structural support and environmental isolation. The term “semiconductor die” as used herein refers to both the singular and plural form of the words, and accordingly can refer to both a single semiconductor device and multiple semiconductor devices.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices typically consume less power, have higher performance, and can be produced more efficiently. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for smaller end products. A smaller semiconductor die size can be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in semiconductor die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
A semiconductor die has an active surface containing analog or digital circuits implemented as active devices, passive devices, conductive layers, and dielectric layers formed within the die and electrically interconnected according to the electrical design and function of the die. The active surface performs the electrical and mechanical design function of the semiconductor die. The active surface may also contain a sensor such as a photodiode, phototransistor, Hall effect device, piezoelectric device, nanoelectronic device, and microelectromechanical device. The active surface responds to stimulus such as light, sound, heat, electromagnetic radiation, electric fields, magnetic fields, motion, ionizing radiation, vibration, motion, acceleration, rotation, pressure, and temperature to enable the semiconductor die to perform design functions. For example, an optical sensor on the active surface reacts to light which passes through an opening or window in the semiconductor package to reach the sensor.
A semiconductor die or package is commonly mounted to a substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). In the case of a flipchip type semiconductor die, bumps formed on the active surface of the semiconductor die are metallurgically and electrically connected to contact pads on the substrate. An underfill material or epoxy is dispensed in the void between the semiconductor die and the substrate for structural support and environmental isolation. Dispensing the proper amount of underfill material is difficult to control. Excess underfill material typically bleeds out or flows outward, beyond the footprint of the semiconductor die. The excess underfill material can cover items which were not intended to be covered, such as contact pads on the substrate or sensors on the active surface of the semiconductor die. In addition, dispensing the proper amount of underfill material, in the proper location, can be difficult due to the close proximity of adjacent semiconductor die on the substrate.